The objective of this Clinical Cancer Education Program is to provide comprehensive education and acquisition of skills in oncology for medical students, house staff, graduate level students and faculty. Through modification of the core curriculum, an early and intensive exposure of the medical student to oncology is planned. Educational resource support will be provided to affiliated community hospitals, in conjunction with the implementation of community outreach cancer education programs. The program is multidisciplined and multilevel, both preclinical and clinical, pre and post doctoral. The ultimate objective is to provide superior professional care to the patient with malignancy. The Cancer Education Committee establishes policy and has representatives from the preclinical and clinical departments.